Heat
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: A prompt from a smutty minded friend *wink wink nudge nudge* over at LJ dealing with Tarrant and Alice, a HOT as in temperature tea party and some embarrassing sexually tense moments...enjoy! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heat

Chapters: 1/3ish

Characters: Alice/Tarrant and the gang :)

Rating: M in chapters 2 and 3, only implied in chapter 1

Summary: A prompt from a smutty minded friend *wink wink nudge nudge* dealing with Tarrant and Alice, a HOT (as in temperature) tea party and some embarrassing sexually tense moments...enjoy!

Waiting

--- --- ---

The summer heat was quickly becoming a problem. The iced tea was melting rapidly. The sweet display of chocolates was quickly becoming a gooey blob. And the scones that Thackery had whipped up were actually beginning to bubble, even though they had been pulled from the oven hours ago. The tea table needed to be moved into the shade, but even the delicate white trees that lined the garden paths at Marmoreal were dropping their white petals in the wilting heat.

Tarrant glared up at the hot sun as if his look alone would somehow switch it off. It was ruining a perfectly planned tea party! It was the first day Alice had been at the Queen's palace since her return to Underland and although they had been spending a great deal of time together, this was the first proper tea table he had been able to set for her.

There had been the tour of the returning champion of course. All the pomp of the White Court in it's splendor touring the land. It had been a month's worth of traveling, allowing Alice to see all of Underland in it's wonder. Mirana had been kind enough to appoint him as Alice's chaperon but there was little time alone for the two of them. Certainly not enough time for him to tell her how he had missed her over the past few years. How she never left his thoughts. How he had thought of her during ever creation of a hat or dress, wondering if the fabric would hug her waistline and cup her bosom…

Removing his hat from his head, Tarrant wiped at the sweat that trickled down the side of his face. _What in all of Underland was taking them so long?_ Certainly to allow a lady more time to prepare herself was necessary but everything he had planned would be ruined if there was much more time wasted on primping. He had wanted to give Alice a simple tea party without the whole court watching their every move. Close friends regaling past triumphs and future adventures. Perhaps have her move close and finally ask her if she had figured out the riddle that plagued him for two years. Perhaps take her hand in his and tell her how he felt watching her fade away in front of his eyes. Perhaps…sighing, Hatter shook his head clear of the haze that had crept in.

Sitting alone was never any fun but sitting alone while time dances around you, time…the pilsh lickering grubbedy…grabbing a scone from the table, he thrust the whole thing into his mouth to suffocate the badness rising within. Despite the heat, the scones berries popped cool juices into his mouth as he chewed, his cheeks bulging with flaky dough, buttery crust and sweetness.

Tarrant felt quite refreshed once he managed to swallow the large mouthful. He had no idea what kind of berries Thackery had included but they were most enjoyable. Reaching for another, he broke it in half, sliding the smaller piece into his mouth. Again a cool sensation hit his pallet and he began to relax, loosening his bow tie slightly as a polite dizziness blurred his vision, just making things interesting for a second or two.

"Too much sun…" he mumbled and popped the rest of his second scone in his mouth, already reaching for a third as he watched the side doors to the Palace, hoping to see Alice emerge from them soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long to reach you! Life has gone a bit wonky these past few weeks but now that I have properly fallen down the rabbit hole again I am posting both chapters 2 and 3 today as penance for my unannounced hiatus! :) enjoy and please review!

...

Already late, Alice finally found her way into the gardens. She had been cornered by some of the Queens courtly gentlemen; all eager to offer themselves as a suitor for the Champion. She had tried to gently reject their advances and, in her hurry to escape their amorous attention, she had turned too many corners and become lost.

But she had finally found her way, and the loud singing and laughter that was guiding her seemed to help her shake the bother and frustration that the 'suitors' had made her feel. Finally, seeing a long table surrounded by her dear friends, Alice smiled as she approached hurriedly.

"Huzzah! Our champion has _hic_ arrived!" Hatter called out as he stood wobbly from the head of the table. Everyone lifted their tea cup in her direction and Alice's smile grew wider, despite the oppressing heat that seemed to be slamming down about them.

"You're LATE!" March hurled an ice cube in her direction and she ducked only to watch the ice land upon the stone path and immediately begin to melt, almost sizzling against the hot ground.

"Yes, my apologies. I was…delayed."

"But what _hic_ could have delayed you _hic_ when such friends were waiting!" Hatter slurred and hiccuped through his question and Alice looked at him oddly. He had a flair for speaking, with several accents waiting to spring forth, but she had never heard him as if he were…intoxicated?

"I do hope you did not lose your way!" Mirana spoke with her gentle tone, fanning herself as Alice moved to sit next to her at the table.

"I did, in fact. Too many wrong turns." Alice smiled and accepted the cup of cool liquid that floated toward her. "Thank you Chess."

"My pleasure." Chess purred, his smile appearing as he spoke.

"We will have to draw you a…a…" Hatter took off his hat and scratched his head, struggling to find the word.

"A Map?" Alice offered. Hatter looked at her blankly before smiling and winking at her.

"No you beautiful girl. What would you need a map for? Really." Hatter hiccuped and swayed forward in his chair for a moment before speaking again. "What you need is a Map!" Mally and March giggled at his proud statement and lifted their cups, repeating after him "A MAP!"

Alice shook her head at the scene, getting lost between the Hatter's odd behavior and the fact that he called her a beautiful girl. The two of them had been inseparable the past month of her tour, their friendship growing along with other feelings…but she was certain that he did not…could not feel the same way…

Disturbing her thoughts, Alice felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found one of her earlier suitors looking at Mirana.

"Forgive me for this interruption, your Majesty." His voice squeaked as he spoke and Alice shuddered, wanting nothing more than to swat his hand from her shoulder.

"Is anything the matter?" Mirana began to rise when the gentleman lifted his hand to still her movement.

"Not in the slightest, I actually would like a moment of our champions time. There is something I should like to discuss with her."

"Then ye should state your business an be gone." A deep Scottish voice spoke from the other end of the table. As Alice brought her eyes to the Hatter, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were a dangerous shade of orange and they burned as they seemingly fixated not on the intruding man's face, but where his hand rested on her shoulder. "You have disturbed a private tea party." He growled, not moving his gaze.

"My apologies, but what I have to speak of is both private and urgent." As the man spoke, Alice thought he was either fearless or stupid to continue as he was being sized up by a fuming and possibly intoxicated Hatter. Still feeling the sweaty palm against her shoulder, she settled on the latter as Tarrant stood and began to walk toward the two of them. _This man would have to be stupid…_

"Ye dare to come here without invite. Ye dare to address the Queen without being called upon. Ye _dare_ to lay a hand on **My** Alice and insist you have intimate matters to discuss?" his accent was thickening as he approached them and Alice grew concerned as he staggered slightly.

"Your Alice?" the man squeaked. "How dare you sir! There has been no formal possession made!" with his statement Alice stood, her head spinning with talk of possession and whom she belonged to. But before she could speak her peace, Tarrant sputtered a string of Outerlandish slurs.

"Licking pish malver suc fander…th' wee lad is all mine. I was th' one defending her from bloody big head! I will be th' one to defend her should he need more. I was the one ta hide him from th' Knave…" As Tarrant became more and more angry, his voice rose and he pressed forward, moving Alice away from the now pale suitor. Roughly he stepped in front of her, shielding her with his frame.

"I will be th' only one to touch her in such a familiar manner! I 'ave had fantasies 'bout her long before you knew who she was." Alice blushed at his words yet moved toward him with hands ready to steady as he swooned under the hot sun. Whatever was the matter with him? She looked to the others seated at the table for some help but they all seemed as shocked as Alice and sat frozen watching the scene unfold.

"_My_ hands on her soft skin, _My_ kiss on her full lips, _**MY**_ fingers in her long hair." Finally having pressed the intruder fully against the trunk of one of the garden's trees, Hatter was face to face with him, his voice low and full of malice. "Ye tell your friends noe to think on her in such a way or they 'ave me to deal with."

Nodding, the man slinked away quickly out of the garden. A few long silent moments passed before Tarrant turned around to look at the stunned faces of his friends. Although the orange was still pulsing in his eyes, he smiled warmly.

"Now, where are those delicious scones at…" Alice gasped as his voice stilled and he fell forward into the flower bed, passing out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter with mature muchness contained. Just a reminder in case you forgot that all of my stories of late have had mature muchness bouncing around inside of them...wait...um...that didn't sound good...

...

Tarrant dreamt that he was bathing in the coolest bath, relieving a fiery sheen that had covered his being for a full month now. Smiling, he tried to move his limbs but they seemed frozen in place. Laughter trickled through his dream and he relaxed. He would know that gentle sound anywhere, for he had delighted in being the cause of her joy for the past long weeks on their tour…his tour…no no…hers.

"Hatter?" Alice gently wiped at his forehead again with a damp cloth. He seemed to be having a pleasant dream as his smile was peaceful. Should she wake him?

"Alice…you should come into the bath. It has been so very warm. Unusually so." His brow wrinkled with momentary concern, then the worry flew away as he felt her cool hand on his cheek.

"You are not in a bath." And even if he was, she should join him? Laughing again, Alice slowly withdrew her fingers from his skin and sighed. The things he said out in the garden…she was assured that it was a result of heat and the intoxicating effect of overheated groazberries. Yet, as embarrassing as the statements made may have been, she was not offended by them. Quite flattered in fact as she was sure she would feel the same way if anyone were to lay claim to her Hatter. But if it was just a result of sun and berries, she wouldn't want to embarrass him further…

"Of course I am, dear. Would I be so…" he tried to lift his arm, not wanting to wake but wanting hr hand on his face again…her touch… "Would I be so refreshed?" What ever was wrong with his limbs? Her laughter sounded again and Hatter smiled at it, knowing she wasn't to far away in his dream.

"Hatter really…" he was jerking and flailing on the bed like a fish. She laughed despite herself and reached for his hand. "Wake up…you will hurt yourself…"

Slowly he opened his eyes, squeezing her hand in his. It had been a dream and yet she was here with him. In bed. _In bed_? He shot up and moved away, taking in the surrounding room.

"You are in the palace, you passed out from the heat in the garden." Alice bit her lip, not wanting to remind him of the events before his fainting spell, lest he should want to forget that portion of the afternoon.

"And I am in your room?" Hatter's eyes settled on Alice's blushing face. He resisted the strong urge to touch her cheek and pull her closer.

"It was closer than yours. I wanted to be able to check in on you."

"Was it that bad?" Hatter tried to think back. He had been waiting for the party to arrive. Eating scones and sweet tea. Friends started to come to the tea table but not his Alice. She arrived and…_his_ Alice? **His…**Hatter groaned as it all came rushing back to him. "It _was_ that bad…"Alice had watched his face as he remembered and reached for his hand once again as his words trailed off.

"It wasn't that bad. Everyone understood once March told us not to eat any more scones. It was the berries Hatter…you must have had 7 or 8 before I had arrived!" Alice grinned and tried to make light of the whole thing but Hatter shook his head, scooting further away from her to the edge of the bed.

"The things I said…what you must think…"

Alice stood quickly and moved to the other side when he tried to stand and fell back to the bed instantly. Kneeling in front of him, her hands came to rest on his knees as she tried to look into his eyes. Was he still feeling the effects of the berries juice?

"I think nothing less of you. The things you said were…sweet…"

"Sweet?" he scoffed, knowing she was just trying to make him feel better. "You are too kind Alice. It's just when…when his hand was on your shoulder…"

"I'm not sure why I didn't swat it away, everything happened so quickly."

"And his voice…"

"His squeaky voice…" Alice laughed as she watched the Hatter smile.

"He did noe know wha he was in for…" has accent slipped and Alice shuddered as he lifted a thimbled finger to her hair, gently brushing and weaving through the long strands that framed her face. No voice could do such strange things to her as his did. She chuckled again and squeezed his knees, a reassuring touch that everything was going to be ok between them. But his groan caused her to freeze, had she hurt him?

"Hatter?"

"Fine," he stood suddenly and looked down at her, looking up at him, in so many ways mirroring some of the fantasies he had referred to having earlier. Quickly he stepped away. "I'm fine."

Alice stood moving towards him with arms out, worried he wasn't fully recovered yet. He turned and gazed at her outstretched hands, moving his gaze up her arms and onto her concerned face.

"You thought what I said was sweet?" he asked in a small voice. Was she just trying to make him feel better? There could be no way…his thoughts paused as she moved her hands to his arms, sliding them up to his shoulders as she moved closer. His eyes got lost tracing the tilt of her nose and curve of her lips.

"Yes." She studied his eyes looking for traces of odd colors, truly wondering if he should even be standing, answering his question automatically just to have a few extra moments to examine him. "It was sweet and lovely."

"Sweet and lovely" he repeated softly and placed his arms at her waist, pulling her closer, bringing his lips to hers gently.

Alice froze as he kissed her, not expecting the gesture…not expecting…how soft it would be…not expecting…him to be moving away from her?

When she hadn't responded, he knew he had made a mistake. She had just been trying to make him feel better and he had crossed the line. Perhaps a hat…hats always make things better…he could say it was the heat. He could make her a heat hat…

"Wait…please wait"

"So sorry…" he mumbled, not stopping at her voice. He was almost to the door, almost out of this awkward moment when he felt her hand on his arm, turning him about, kissing him…kissing him…

Alice stepped back and watched as Tarrant's eyes opened slowly. She had never been so bold but could think of no other way to stop him from leaving. Just as she began to chastise herself, his brilliant smile returned.

"Alice? Did you just kiss me?" he teased, moving closer.

"You kissed me first." They were both silent, grinning at each other madly.

"And you didn't mind what I said…for even though it may have slipped because of the heat and scones…"

"I would feel the same way if one of the ladies of the court approached you Tarrant." She watched as his eyes closed and his features took on a look of bliss.

"Say it again lass…" her voice had always had some extreme effect on him but when she said his name…his proper name…

"Say…say what?" she stammered as he opened his eyes, yellow and orange flecks dappled among the dark green. She had never been so instantly aroused.

"My name." he growled out in a tone that made Alice's knees weak.

"Tarrant." She grinned as he closed his eyes again, it was her turn to feel intoxicated. Not by some foreign substance but by the sheer power that rolled between them, the power she had to make him look that way…just by saying his name…

"Stop me now lass if you have any hesitations. I 'ave loved you too long. Waited too long…an after the display I put on for that buffoon…"

Alice licked her lips as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She could feel all of him and it caused a wetness at her core, a primal urge that she had never felt so strongly.

"I would be labeled a liar if I did noe take you properly, making you mine so that none would approach ye in such a manner."

Alice's breath stopped, her heart stopped. He was giving her the choice. There was no possession unless she wanted him. And even if she gave her consent…he had loved her for too long…just as she did…

"Why stop what I have wanted to happen?" she smiled shyly at him.

Hatter nodded and kissed her swiftly, not as gently as their previous pecks. The kiss continued for several moments before he lowered his mouth to her chin, jaw line, ear…all the while Alice was pressing against him in the most delightful way.

Sighing, Alice felt a warmth rush though her that had nothing to do with the Underland heat wave. All of the indecent thoughts she had about her Hatter came pounding into her brain and she wanted nothing more than to explore every single one.

He began to press her backwards, moving them toward the soft bed as his fingers moved along the back of her dress, fumbling over the buttons that held so much of her soft skin from his view. Hearing her soft whimpers only caused him to work faster and finally he could slide his hands inside, feeling her back with his rough tips.

Her own hands sought his chest, his shoulders and back, clinging to him as his fingers danced along her spine. She kissed his ears, his neck, his shoulder. He moved away for a moment to slide her dress down and she instinctively reached for the bed linens to cover herself but he pushed all of her efforts away.

"N'er again will you hide from me. Alice, my sweet Alice." He mumbled as he drew her against him, her chest against his. His mouth whispering to her against the nape of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, tracing her ear with the tip of his tongue.

She moved against him wantonly, his actions causing sensations to ripple through her body. Fingers moved, following his sides and slipping just inside the waist of his pants. She could feel him as she moved her hips closer, rubbing and stroking against her.

"Alice." Tarrant moved to seat her on the edge of the bed, his eyes full of desire. "I won't last much longer with ye like that…" slowly, with a devilish grin, he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. Achingly slow, his fingers traced their way up her thighs to her waist and he pulled at her knickers sliding them down until she was bare before him.

Not wanting to frighten her, knowing his Alice was still innocent, Tarrant moved forward to place light kisses along her neck as he opened her legs. Moving, kneeling between them, his kisses lowered to the top of her lovely breasts as one finger slid up and down her feminine opening. She was slick and he smiled against her warm skin. She truly did want him as much as he wanted her.

Alice's eyes were closed but she could see the most delightful colors. Greens and blues danced in her vision as Tarrant kissed her gently. Then reds and oranges moved in to flicker about as she felt his finger at her opening, testing, pushing, moving inside…_oh, by the gods_ he was moving it inside her…

Tarrant chuckled as he felt her pulse leap beneath his lips. He kissed the tender skin right above her heart and held his breath as the beat thrummed through his entire being. He was so hard for her, so ready to make her his alone. Withdrawing his finger he locked eyes with his beloved as he enjoyed the taste of her, licking his finger clean before standing and removing his own trousers.

Alice's eyes went wide. She moved from one erotic sight, _did he actually lick his finger? _to another. The sight of his swollen manhood in front of her made her swallow hard. That was going to fit where his finger had been? She knew little of the act besides the science of it. Books taught her the clinical act but as much as her sister had tried to prepare her, she had never been able to listen for long. The image of Lowell…well…it was simply…yuck. Alice released a nervous chuckle and covered her mouth quickly.

"Not the sound any man wants to hear…" Tarrant grinned as he lifted her chin, his eyes seeking hers. "Are you certain of this lass?"

Again he was giving her a choice. Alice smiled up at him, her heart full of love as she slid back further onto the bed and motioned for him to join her.

Tarrant moved quickly, covering her body with his. Truly he wasn't sure if he would have been able to leave her if she had said no at that moment. He settled himself at her opening and pressed forward slightly, watching her face move between joy and worry.

"It will hurt but a moment." He whispered, holding himself above her so as not to put too much of his weight on her.

Alice opened her eyes and stared at his, a mixture of greens and yellows with flecks of orange. She loved those eyes, loved this man…gently she moved her hips, causing him to slide in a little further. The feeling was both ecstasy and pain at the same time, unlike anything…

Feeling her hips move gave him the courage to continue and he pressed forward further until he felt her barrier. Moving carefully, applying pressure, he slid in further and deeper. Hearing her breath catch, Hatter paused, looking at his Alice's face for any sign of discomfort.

It was as if she were complete for the first time in her life, sure there was pain but…Alice quickly scanned back through her conversations with Margret. She had never mentioned this sensation…or the urge she suddenly had to make him move…he needed to move…

"I am fine love," she looked into his concerned gaze, "but if you wouldn't mind moving…" Tarrant chuckled down at her and grinned as wide as Chess.

"Tha' I can do…" he began to thrust, quickly picking up speed as they began to rock together.

Alice pulled at his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to have him against her completely, covering her skin with his. Her nails scraped along his arms and she heard him hiss, moving more forcefully inside of her. The feeling was so pleasurable she moved her nails to his back and as he began to pound against her, Alice lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. The change in angle made her toes tingle and she moaned into his ear.

Tarrant moved quickly, nearing his release as he whispered his profession of love for her. As she returned the feeling with her own words he groaned, feeling her walls clench him tighter. Her hands and legs were driving him mad and he knew…he knew it would not take…many more…strokes…hard long strokes…

"Tarrant…Tarrant I am…oh please don't…don't stop…love…please…" Alice was unraveling, losing herself and finding herself all at once as something snapped and she heard herself scream out. Tarrant went very still above her and she heard his voice yell with her, their tones mingling long after no sound came from their mouths anymore.

...

Hours later, Alice lay against Tarrant's chest in the cool waters of the bath he had drawn for her. She could feel him growing hard as she moved her hips.

"Will you noe stop your torture yet love? 'Ave you noe had enough?"

Alice giggled as she felt him kiss her ear, her neck and she sighed at the sheer joy she felt.

"I'm afraid the heat has done something to me that not even a cool bath can cure." Alice turned, causing a bit of water to splash onto the floor. Looking into Tarrant's eyes she smiled and straddled his legs. His hands came to res on her hips, drawing her closer.

"And when the summer heat is gone?" A hint of fear crept into his eyes as he stared into hers. It was still such a fragile dream for him to be holding her like this. But he relaxed as his Alice leaned forward to place the lightest, sweetest kiss on his lips.

"I'll expect you to keep me warm…"


End file.
